Division of Foley
The Division of Foley (/ˈfoʊli/ ''fohl-li'') is a Craftian federal division in the state of Meyang. It was created in 1998 and was first contested at the federal election later that year. It is named in honour of early Craftian psephologist and election analyst David Foley (1960–1997), and is based in the southern suburbs of Troll City, the capital and largest city of Meyang. The electorate's population is one of Craftia's most disadvantaged, having among the nation's lowest median incomes, and highest levels of unemployment, sitting at 11.7 percent, compared to the national level of 4.6 percent. The sitting member, since the 2067 federal election, is Luanna Bai, a member of the National United Party. History Foley covers a band of heavily working-class suburbs in Troll City's southwestern region. For most of its existence, the division has been a safe seat for United on paper. It has, however, notably been the seat held by longtime Member of Parliament, Prime Minister and founder of the Craftian Reform Party, Oliver Hen-Ji. He held the seat for a total of 38 years, which as of 2074, means he has held it half the time the seat has existed. Other than during Hen-Ji's tenure, the seat has been very safe for the United Party, especially after his retirement in 2046, although Reform remains a significant minor force in the electorate, usually finishing second after preferences. It has been held by United since 2049 on very safe margins of upwards of 15%, mostly due to its demographics – the southern suburbs of Troll City have traditionally been very working-class and multicultural. Foley covers a very disadvantaged area, with its socioeconomic status being very low. The electorate has the highest crime rate in the country. Despite being a safe United seat, Foley voters are particularly socially conservative, with Foley having one of the highest percentages of religious affiliation in the country. Only 14.3% of the electorate is non-religious, far below the national average of 46.2%, while 34.2% are Christian and 29.6% are Muslim (compared to 24.3% and 10.7% respectively). Notably, Foley registered the highest 'No' vote in the country during the same-sex marriage referendum in 2007, with 79.6% voting 'No'. Members } | rowspan="2"|Luke Carpenter | Liberty | 1998–2003 |- | | United | 2003–2007 |- | rowspan="3"|2 | | rowspan="3"|Oliver Hen-Ji | Liberty | 2007–2012 |- | | Independent | 2012–2013 |- | | Reform | 2013–2033 |- | 3 | | Fu Chi Poon | Reform | 2033–2034 |- | (2) | | Oliver Hen-Ji | Reform | 2034–2046 |- | 4 | | Dan Mah | Reform | 2046–2049 |- | 5 | | Georgia Ball | United | 2049–2055 |- | 6 | | Ji-Min Low | United | 2055–2067 |- | 7 | | Luanna Bai | United | 2067– |} Election results } | align="left"|United | align="left"|Luanna Bai | align="right"|46,955 | align="right"|55.14 | align="right"| +3.07 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Matthew O'Donaghue | align="right"|19,126 | align="right"|22.46 | align="right"|–6.49 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|John Corio | align="right"|8,413 | align="right"|9.88 | align="right"| +3.91 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Rachel Hickerson | align="right"|5,969 | align="right"|7.01 | align="right"|–1.23 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Peter Willis | align="right"|1,831 | align="right"|2.15 | align="right"|–0.26 |- | | align="left"|Christian Unity | align="left"|Alex Storey | align="right"|1,380 | align="right"|1.62 | align="right"| +0.79 |- | | align="left"|Socialist | align="left"|Matthew Chen | align="right"|1,081 | align="right"|1.27 | align="right"|–1.89 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Dawn Carter | align="right"|400 | align="right"|0.47 | align="right"| +0.47 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|85,156 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|87.71 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.21 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|11,928 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|12.29 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.21 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97,084 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|88.73 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +3.31 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Luanna Bai | align="right"|58,281 | align="right"|68.44 | align="right"| +2.43 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Matthew O'Donaghue | align="right"|26,875 | align="right"|31.56 | align="right"|–2.43 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|United hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.43 ! |}